moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Cryocopter
The Cryocopter is an Allied support helicopter capable of freezing enemies to stop them in their tracks and make them fragile. Description A project long delayed by the Kanegawa Industries, the Cryocopter is an unorthodox support aircraft capable of using a sophisticated cryobeam, which can draw out all heat in an object, turning it frozen-solid after a short while.The benefits of such effect on the battlefield are crystal clear: the object is put into a state of suspended animation, meaning it can no longer move or perform any actions as long as a Cryocopter has its cryobeam directed at them. Additionally, the cryobeam increases the fragility of the affected targets, making them extremely vulnerable to even the weakest of firearms. Even the largest of buildings or the strongest of tanks will be quickly shattered into pieces if fired at while frozen by a Cryocopter. Commander should note the Cryocopters has no other weapons of its own to fend off enemy units, especially if outnumbered. Overview The primary function of the Cryocopter is to hamper major threats or neutralize critical structures by slowly freezing them. When a target is frozen, the target ceases to function. At the same time, the target becomes extremely fragile and vulnerable to attacks. When the target is frozen, combat units are expected to deliver the final blow, because the Cryocopter cannot directly harm any target on its own. When used defensively, the Cryocopter can be a great way to neutralize artillery units before they are able to reach and destroy the commander's base defenses. Offensively, it can disable defensive structures and production facilities, facilitating the siege of an enemy base. It is worth noting that the time taken to freeze a target is not affected by any factors. Multiple cryobeams brought to bear on the same individual target will not improve the freezing rate. Similarly, the size or type of a targeted unit does not matter. Freezing a target however is tedious because it takes time and requires constant channeling of the cryobeam. When the beam stops attacking the target, the effects of freezing are quickly wear off. Assessment Pros * Great mobility and speed. * Decent effective range. * Slowly freezes target and when target is frozen, it halts all enemy actions; this includes buildings. * The durability of the frozen object drops harshly, making it very vulnerable. * Can self-repair. Cons * Expensive support unit ($1400). * Does not directly harm enemies. * Cannot attack aircraft. * Vulnerable to anti-air threats. * Freezing targets is time consuming. * Can only freeze one target at a time. Quotes The Cryocopter is voiced by George "Seòras" Exley. When selected * Equipment all ready! * Uh... hello? * Overhead. * Cryocopter. * Let's run some field tests! * We're cool. When ordered to move * This is fine. * Let's see how it goes. * We'll go. * Well placed. * Certainly sir! * You can count on us. When ordered to attack * Hold it! * Freeze frame! * Temperature's dipping! * They won't feel a thing! * Just like in the lab! * Put 'em on ice! * Arming the cryo beam. Trivia * The Cryocopter is based from the one in Red Alert 3, but without the "shrink beam". See also * Dragonfly Category:Aircraft Category:Helicopters Category:Allied Nations